Acsia Aleraka
}}Ace of Spades |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Turian |- style="background:#000000" | Gender: | }Female |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }31 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }Undisclosed |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Hitman |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Undisclosed (Omega) |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Red |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }6'3" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Well-Muscled |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }For hire. |} As a very "secretive" hitman, Aleraka found CDN as a place to promote her services. She comes off very strict and uptight, and very clearly has little sense of humor. Disobey her and she'd more than willingly snap a bone. Touch her and you have a chance of losing a limb. She doesn't take things lightly, and she often regards herself "better than you" which can sometimes be more than it's worth. She really doesn't like being knocked down a peg, but she's learned to try and not seem childish. It doesn't always seem to work. Appearance Generally, Aleraka dresses very dark. Her whole demeanor seems dark, in fact. The only bright part about her seems to be the modified face markings. She has red colouration tracing the outsides of her markings, looking like human blood. Her mouth area is a much darker red. Her eyes are a red color similar to that of her traced facial markings. The most notable and noticeable thing about her, however, is her broken mandible on her left side. She still has partial functionality of it, but she can't seem to move it quite as well as her other. It's cracked and clearly permanently damaged (of course), but she's made no effort to do anything about it. Biography Try looking her up in the archives, and you'll find nothing. Aleraka makes a clear effort to keep herself erased from the Citadel and C-Sec to avoid any complications. According to Hierarchy files, she died as a child in a fire on Palaven during the Reaper War. In reality, Aleraka was far too old for this to be true, and a colony child (she bares a modified version of her colony facial marking). Aleraka's family consisted of only her and her parents. They were a fine family at the start, but as Aleraka grew up, she became more and more bitter with the galaxy. Though her parents tried to teach her the rights and the wrongs, she seemed uninterested and thus formed her own way. She left home as soon as she could, leaving her family to wonder what they did wrong. She doesn't speak of them, and doesn't care to find out what happened to them. She resides on Omega now, providing her own little hitman service under everyone's noses. She does relatively well, but makes sure her name gets entirely erased, thus leaving her with only a face. It is unknown if her name "Acsia Aleraka" is her real name or rather an alias. Relations * None. Quotes "I used to collect rocks, as a kid. Then I found out throwing them at others was much more pleasing." Trivia * She has a respect for sarcasm, and anyone who can outwit her or knock her down a peg. * If she doesn't get the respect she asks for, neither does the opposite party. *She really doesn't take people's shit, but sometimes a ridiculous comment will earn a chuckle and not a broken bone. * Having a poor sense of humor, any joke degrading her even the slightest bit will result in her throwing back a sarcastic and downright mean comment. * She ''does not ''like bugs. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers